saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Kanzeon Bosatsu/History
Saiyuki Gaiden Kanzeon Bosatsu's life in heaven kills her in boredom, as well as her nephew Konzen Douji, until the day a heretical being, "the Seiten Taisei" was brought to her. The creature walked right up to Konzen, taking a lock of his hair and was amazed how shiny it is, like the sun. Since then, Kanzeon decided that they are going to look after the interesting creature and leave everything to her nephew, Konzen. She also stated that the creature's compliment was the best compliment that her nephew received. The boy later received the name, Goku. Later on, ever since Goku came along, Kanzeon noticed some changes in her nephew, Konzen. Also, she noticed that heaven was getting interesting that made her boredom go away as she started to like the four of them, Konzen, Goku, Tenpou and Kenren (Even in their present lives). Few days later on, after Kenren’s punishment for objecting to heaven sending Nataku on missions again and Tenpou confronting Li Touten. Kanzeon tells everything to Konzen what he doesn’t know, realizing that he is the only one who doesn’t know everything making his blood boil. Kanzeon later tells to her nephew that there are things he'll never find out if he doesn't look around. She asked this to Konzen, "Will you be able to continue to be that little kid's sun?" Vol 4, ch. 34]] Meanwhile, Goku's other relationships with Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou only grow deeper. Later on the start of the battle started when Nataku was ordered by his father to kill Goku. Kanzeon smiled and said that she won't interfere or save anyone of them since the battle belongs to the four them. Kenren and Tenpou try to step in, but it is only Goku's words that are able to halt Nataku's blade. Nataku can't disobey his father so in his only able act of rebellion, he turns his blade on himself. Goku becomes so upset that the mental stress forces his power limiter to break and he takes on his true form for the first time, the Seiten Taisen. Ep. 3]]When the diadem was destroyed, Goku killed many celestial beings in his craze. Kanzeon later came and knocked out the Seiten Taisei, but later she was punched by Konzen as she punched her own nephew back telling him not to regret it. So the four then decided to live in exile in the world below. In the end, Kenren and Tenpou died in protecting Goku. Konzen got in the Dimension Gate in the Lower World, but died also, but not before he made sure Goku got to earth. Kanzeon confronts Goku who was just curled up like a rock, immovable. She shouted at Goku if he will waste the sacrifices and wishes of Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou. She was injured by Goku, but gave him a warm embrace as she tells him how she made him suffer as she creates a new power limiter (becoming the second divine being to be able to do that), in the place of his nephew and companions to have met Goku she thanks him for being able to know him. She erases the memories of Goku, but there’s only one thing she can’t erase, Goku's name. This was just for the Merciful Goddess's own selfishness and her one true act of mercy. Background 's Journey]] Ever since 500 years ago later in the lower world, Kanzeon Bosatsu put her heart and soul into watching over Goku and the others live their lives. Later on, there was an incident happened in the lower world. There is negative aura called minus wave was sweaping in the world and youkais went berserk across Shangri-la due of Gyumaoh’s resurrection experiment using forbidden science and magic. Under Kanzeon Bosatsu's and Three Aspects' orders, Sanzo with Goku was sent on a mission to team up with their old companion Gojyo and Hakkai to stop the resurrection of Gyumaoh. Kanzeon didn't stop watching the Sanzo Ikkou's interesting journey and even refers to the Sanzo Ikkou that they haven't changed one bit in five hundred years. Plot Saiyuki Rikudo Arc During the Rikudo Arc, after Sanzo was striked by Rikudo. Sanzo was bleeding and fading from consciousness while Goku's horror and rage are so intense that his power-limiting coronet shatters reverting to his true form, the Seiten Taisei. Gojyo gives his best shot to stop the Seiten Taisei, but he has no fight for him, and things look bad until from a golden tiara of light descends and settles around the Goku's head. It solidifies into his coronet, and he instantly morphs back into his wide-eyed-kid self and slumps into Gojyo's arms, unconscious. The Merciful Goddess along with his assistant, Jiroushin descended from the sky. In surprised, Gojyo asked her if who is she. Jiroushin introduced her that she is the symbol of mercy and affection, the Great Merciful Goddess with additional information that she's hermaphrodite. Another thing is, Kanzeon Bosatsu mentioned to Hakkai and Gojyo that Goku was living in the upperworld making Hakkai surprised. After some rude talk from Gojyo and Hakkai and seeing what's the problem, she steals a kiss from Gojyo and suck his blood to replace Sanzo's lost of blood. Before she kisses Sanzo, Kanzeon Bosatsu called him "Konzen Douji", but realizing that he's already Genjo Sanzo. After performing her own form of a blood transfusion, she barely avoids getting reflect triggered slap a cross the face by Sanzo. Afterwards she tells her true objective that she didn't help because of morality, but for their mission to stop Gyumaoh's revival. However, deep inside her, it's wouldn't be fun for her if the Sanzo Party will die. Saiyuki Reload Saiyuki Reload Blast References Category:Subpage